Twilight Twitter Adventures
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: What would happen if the Cullens, Jacob and even a member of the Volturi had twitters? How long would it take for their accounts to be terminated? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Why Twilight doesn't have Twitter

A/N This story was not supposed to be posted. What happened was. My big sister wanted me to post this. So. This is a little two-shot. It came to me while I was writing the last two chapters for Heartbreak And Revenge. So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

One day, the Cullens, and the wolves were sitting around. Esme was cooking up a storm for the wolves. Nessie had just learned how to play the piano.

Everything was absolutely peaceful, until…

"Hey! We should get Twitters!" Emmett shouted from his and Rose's room.

"What's a twitter, Dad?" Ness asked.

"A ridiculous networking website," He said.

"It's not a ridiculous web site, you can say whatever you want in 140 characters, or less!" Emmett said running down the stairs.

"I'm not getting one, feel free to get one. I think it's dumb," Edward said turning back to his piano.

Bella and Rosalie dashed upstairs to the computer room.

"Okay, we're so making them all one," Alice said.

"Ok," Nessie said, grinning.

"I got perfect usernames for all of you," Alice said, knowing everyone could hear her.

She quickly opened a word document, and began typing names.

After she was done, she showed them the screen.

THE FOLLOWING IS A LIST OF POSSIBILITIES FOR TWITTER USERNAMES

Edward possibilities:

Edward_C

EddieBoy0513

Edward_Cullen

Eddiekins13

SweetLips13

"Definitely not the last one," Rose said, laughing.

"I might just let that happen," Bella said, smiling

"Lets continue," Alice said.

Emmett Possibilities

EmmyBoy123

Emmett12

GrizzlyMan1935

BearKiller_13

"None of those are good," Rosalie muttered.

Rosalie Possibilities

RoseBud1933

BeautyQueen1936

SnobbyGurl12

'Sleeping_Beauty

"I like them," Rosalie said, proudly.

"Great, pick one," Alice said.

"Moving on." Bella said.

Bella possibilities

Bella_Cullen

Bella_C13

BellsJustBells

BellaSC0813

BellaMC13

"I like the 4th one," Bella said, grinning.

"Good, that'll be your username," Alice said, pulling out one of many laptops they had.

"Creat your accounts. I guess we'll create our husbands accounts, since they don't want to," Bella said while she went to

"We aren't done just yet with the possibilities though. Let us continue." Rosalie said, scrolling down the list.

Jasper Possibillities

Jasper_Hale

JasperWHale

Mood_Man1234

MellowBoy

ShopperzHusband13

"Your choice on that one," Rosalie said, laughing.

"Ahh, great!" Alice said already done creating her own account."Ooh, we have to read these!" Renesmee said, giggling.

Jacob Possibilities

WolfBoy0910

MuscleMan12

HotWolf13

"Nessie, do the honors. He's your… big brother of sorts," Alice said smirking.

"What's going on in here?" Esme asked from the doorway.

"We're creating Twitters." Nessie said.

"Well, I'm done cooking. So I'll join you,"

"Just in time to read the Carlisle possibilities," Bella said.

"Hey! Follow me I'm BeautyQueen," Rose said giggling.

"Of course you would pick that name," Bella muttered.

Carlisle possibilities

Carlisle1632

Carlisle_Cullen

CarlisleNEsme1922

LifeSaver01

"Hmm, I love them all." Esme said thoughtfully. But I will only have to pick one. This sucks."

"Choose wisely," Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"Will do," Esme said, typing madly on a laptop.

"Follow me BellaSC0813," Bella said proudly.

"On it," Rosalie said.

"Okay the last ones I came up with," Alice said.

Renesmee possibilities

Nessie_Cullen10

Nessie_Carlie

Renesmee_Cullen

NessieC_Cullen

WolfGurl0910

"The last one!" She said smiling.

"Great. Now that this is settled. Anyone else got an account?" Alice asked.

"Follow me at EsmeNCarlisle1921." Esme said.

"Don't forget to follow me, Shopaholic1901!"

"And me, WolfGurl0910,"

"What about the boys?" Bella asked.

"Edward! Jasper! Emmett! Jacob! Carlisle! Up here. Now!" Alice shouted.

The men hurried up the stairs wondering what was going on.

"How may we help you?" Carlisle said.

"I present… your twitter usernames! Alice said, handing them each a piece of paper.

"GrizzlyMan1936?" Emmett asked.

"What, you don't like it?" Rose asked.

"Heck yeah! Dude its tight! Give me that computer over there. I gotta create my account."

"EdwradMC0813?" Edward asked.

"Have a problem with that?" Bella asked.

"No, not at all. Um … so ?" Edward asked.

"Duh!" Alice said standing up so Edward could log on.

"ShopperzHusband, okay I can deal with that." Jasper said taking the laptop Rose had vacated for the moment.

"WolfBoy0910,"

"Yes, don't you like it?" Nessie asked smiling.

Jacob smiled at her.

"Of course." He said leaning down to hug her.

"CarlisleNEsme1922. I like it," Carlisle said smiling.

A few minutes later, they all had accounts.

Of course this isn't the end. This… was just the beginning.

The beginning to a rather crazy adventure.

What could go wrong?

A/N I hope you enjoyed this. Part II will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Why Twilight doesn't have Twitter Part 2

A/N Aww, the last chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A few days after the family had created their Twitters, they all went their separate ways.

Edward and Bella to Isle Esme.

Carlisle and Esme to England.

Nessie and Jake to Charlie's.

Alice and Jasper to Texas, and Rosalie and Emmett to Canada.

On their third day away, they all decided to log on. And… this is what happened…

BeautyQueen Having a lovely time with my baby GrizzlyMan1936.

1 Min ago.

` ShopperzHusband Hah wonder why? RT BeautyQueen Having a lovely time with my baby GrizzlyMan1936.

Less than a min ago .

BeautyQueen Shut up, dork! ShopperzHusband!

Just now .

GrizzlyMan 1936 Dude, we can't even have a good time, there's no bears around here!

Just Now .

ShopperzHusband You don't need to have your good time with bears, idiot. Don't you and BeautyQueen do something else?

Just Now .

WolfGurl0910 Oh, T.M.I! ShopperzHusband.

Just now .

Shopaholic1901 Oh, ShopperzHusband, don't be mean! I can see their future! You could have asked.

Less than a minute ago .

BeautyQueen Shopaholic1901 if you look one more time, your beloved yellow Porsche will be totaled!

Just now .

EdwardMC0813 Wow, you are all dorks except for you WolfGurl0910.

Just now .

WolfGurl0910 aww, thanks Dad

Just now .

BellaSC0813 Okay BeautyQueen Shopaholic1901 be nice. I'm pretty sure they didn't mean it that way GrizzlyMan1936.

Just now .

CarlisleNEsme1921 BeautyQueen and GrizzlyMan1936 calm down you two. Don't get another ticket for indecent exp.

Just now .

BeautyQueen Hey CarlisleNEsme1921 what's Expp. For?

3 mins ago .

CarlisleNEsme1921 I am going to pretend that my oldest daughter did not just ask that… BeautyQueen

Just now .

WolfBoy0910 Hey BeautyQueen I'mma make a joke out of this… hope you know that, Blondie.

2 mins ago .

BellaSC0813 Hahaha, CarlisleNEsme1921 lucky you got me and Alice. To balance out the blonde in the family.

Just now .

EsmeNCarlisle1921 Oh yes BellaSC0813 I'm so very glad you balanced it out.

Just now .

Shopaholic1901 Yay for Brunettes! BellaSC0813 EsmeNCarlisle1921

Just now .

GrizzlyMan1936 I luv you babe but this is funny RT WolfBoy0910 Hey BeautyQueen I'mma make a joke out of this… hope you know that Blondie.

Just Now .

ShopperzHusband CarlisleNEsme1921 I don't know why you even warn them they won't listen

Just now .

WolfGurl0910 hey BeautyQueen where's my bikini? Didn't you say you would pack it?

Just now .

EdwardMC0813 WHAT! RT WolfGurl0910 hey BeautyQueen where's my bikini? Didn't you say you would pack it?

Just now .

BellaSC0813 don't be mad EdwardMC0813 its just one bikini.

Just now .

EsmeNCarlisle1921 Don't be angry EdwardMC0813.

Just now .

EdwardMC0813 Fine. WolfBoy0910 call me.

BellaSC0813 Hey CarlisleNEsme1921 that's why they haven't been logged in for the past 10 minutes!

Just now .

CarlisleNEsme1921 Why?

Just Now .

BellaSC0813 CarlisleNEsme1921 They were just on the news for indecent exposure.

Just now .

ShopperzHusband ha RT BellaSC0813 CarlisleNEsme1921 They were just on the news for indecent exposure.

Just now .

BeautyQueen Proud of it, BellaSC0813 CarlisleNEsme1921

Just now .

WolfBoy0910 EdwardMC0813 Dialing, pick it up.

Just now .

EsmeNCarlisle1921 CarlisleNEsme1921 Why? Why us?

Just now .

CarlisleNEsme1921 EsmeNCarlisle1921 we got to love them, though.

Just now .

EdwardMC0813 CarlisleNEsme1921 so if Bella and I did it you wouldn't be mad?

Just now .

EsmeNCarlisle1921 EdwardMC0813 of course not. Your father and I know you wouldn't anyway.

Just now .

WolfGurl0910 found it never mind BeautyQueen Oh I saw you on the news.

2 mins ago .

BeautyQueen Hahaha. I looked good. WolfGurl0910

GrizzlyMan1936 You sure did BeautyQueen

Just Now .

BeautyQueen ShopperzHusband Told you we could have real fun dipstick.

Just Now .

ShopperzHusband Surprise. Surprise. BeautyQueen.

Just Now .

Shopaholic1921 this sucks. I missed it. ShopperzHusband you got it on the DVR, right?

Just now .

ShopperzHusband Shopaholic1901 Of course!

Just Now .

BeautyQueen CarlisleNEsme1921 Oh I just looked back at that tweet Exp meant exposure…

Just now .

CarlisleNEsme1921 Yes that's what it meant. I'm glad you learned something today. BeautyQueen

EsmeNCarlisle1921 Rosalie Lillian Hale! Did you really wear that bathing suit? That was mine! BeautyQueen

Just Now .

BeautyQueen CarlisleNEsme1821 I'm happy too. And tell your wife to stop crying about that bathing suit. I got her a new one!

Just Now .

EsmeNCarlisle1921 I can not believe you wore that one on TV! BeautyQueen !

Just Now .

CarlisleNEsme1921 BeautyQueen she has the right to cry. It did make her look… rather stunning. If I do say so myself.

Just Now .

BeautyQueen CarlisleNEsme1921 EsmeNCarlisle1921 Well, sorry.

Just Now .

EsmeNCarlisle1921 You better be sorry.

WolfBoy0910 Hey BeautyQueen what do you call a blonde thats 93 years old?

Just now .

BeautyQueen What…?

Just now .

WolfBoy0910 A girl who doesn't know what Exp. means… I know not the best. BeautyQueen

Just Now .

BeautyQueen Oh hah hah so funny I'm still keeling over with laughter WolfBoy0910

Just now .

BellaSC0813 Nice bathing suit, where'd it come from? BeautyQueen ?

Just now .

EsmeNCarlisle1921 from my closet BellaSC0813

just now .

GrizzlyMan1936 Hey don't be mean to my sexy angel! WolfBoy0910

Just Now .

BellaSC0813 EsmeNCarlisle1921 Wow… that bites.. bahaha bites…

Just now .

CarlisleNEsme1921 Oh Bella. You make me laugh BellaSC0813

Just Now .

GrizzlyMan1936 Going to take a nice walk with my beautiful wife BeautyQueen

Just Now .

ShopperzHusband Sure RT GrizzlyMan1936 Going to take a nice walk with my beautiful wife BeautyQueen

Just now .

BellaSC0813 CarlisleNEsme1921 They're at it again.

Just now .

CarlisleNEsme1921 Where? We've cut off the TV service here. Nothing good on.

Just Now .

GrizzlyMan1936 Check out these wonderful pics of my Wife and I BeautyQueen

Just now .

Shopaholic1921 those pictures are stupid and ridiculous. GrizzlyMan1936 you'll get your account terminated!

Just now .

CarlisleNEsme1921 Oh, dear. I just saw the news online. What has my son GrizzlyMan1936 done, and why?

Just Now .

BellaSC0813 CarlisleNEsme1921 I guess you just saw it. I just read your last tweet.

BeautyQueen CarlisleNEsme1921 we did nothing wrong. And we wouldn't get our account deleted just because we posted those.

Just now .

GrizzlyMan1936 Urrg, it just sent me a warning. Who reported our funtime photos? BeautyQueen

Just Now .

WolfGurl0910 Sucks to be you GrizzlyMan1936 !

Just Now .

EdwardMC0813 Well, I officially declared that I will not call GrizzlyMan1936 my brother anymore.

Just now

GrizzlyMan1936 WolfGurl0910 Hey! Be nice to me!

Just now .

BellaSC0813 I cant believe you did that GrizzlyMan1936 and BeautyQueen !

Just now .

BeautyQueen that's it, I am so logging off! Love you all. Well, some of you.

Just Now .

GrizzlyMan1936 Me too!

Just now .

CarlisleNEsme1921 Well, it seems quieter here, now that they logged off … oh, yes, quiet is good.

Just now .

Shopaholic1921 Splendid! I just bought a fab pair of new shoes! ShopperzHusband massage my feet? Logging off.

Just Now .

WolfBoy0910 Well, I missed a lot of your guys's arguing, hey WolfGurl0910 Wanna swim now?

Just Now .

WolfGurl0910 sure WolfBoy0910

Both log off.

BellaSC0813 Logging off parents discovered I have twitter. Have to go unseen. (not you CarlisleEsme. Others)

Bella logged off.

EdwardMC0813 CarlisleNEsme1921 hey, there. I'm glad Bella and I are your only good children you have left.

Just Now .

CarlisleNEsme1921 I'm very grateful for that. I'll see you all in three weeks!

Carlisle has logged off.

EsmeNCarlisle1921 I need a nice long shower… Carlisle, come along?

Esme has logged off

ShopperzHusband massaging isn't so much fun when you don't get a massage later on. Mad now

Jasper has logged off.

Caius1000 ahh good friends the Cullens have twitters, hello EdwardMC0813 how are you?

EdwardMC0813 Ahh! They found me! Must run!

Edward has logged off.

*A few weeks later*

The family arrives couple at a time starting with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Wow, what a trip that was." Emmett said flopping onto the couch.

"Tell me about it,"

"I sure as heck will tell you about it," Carlisle said from the doorway.

Rose and Emmett shrank back.

"Who in the world told you that you should run around like that?" Esme asked coming in with the luggage.

"Um … no one?" Emmett said.

"Exactly. Now why did you do it?" Carlisle asked just as Bella and Edward walked in with Renesmee and Jacob.

"My brain," Emmett said grinning.

"You have one?" Renesmee asked.

"Nessie be nice," Jake said.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Before anyone could say anything else, Seth burst through the door!

"Hey, turn on the TV you have to see this!"

Carlisle grabbed the remote off the couch and flipped it on to the news channel.

A reporter was standing in front of a mini Mall somewhere in Texas. The camera zoomed in and everyone gasped at what they saw.

Jasper and Alice were hand cuffed.

"And why were you arrested?" the reporter asked a grinning Alice.

"Just because I tried on a pair of Cowgirl boots. And forgot to put them Back!"

"Is that true?" the reporter asked someone who appeared to be the manager.

"Not exactly…"

Carlisle turned it down.

"Should we save there butts?" he asked.

"No way!" everyone said.

"Fair enough." Carlisle said.

"So… does this mean me and Rosie are off the hook?" Emmett asked sheepish.

"For now, yes." Carlisle said.

The two raced upstairs to their room smiling.

"Oh, what an entertaining life we have," Bella said laughing.

"Crazy is more like it," Carlisle said chuckling.

"Hmm, well, I wonder do you think the Volturi have Twitters?" Esme asked.

Edward visibly shuddered.

"What's wrong, son?" Carlisle asked.

"Caius has one," Carlisle grabbed his IPhone from his pocket and scrolled through it for awhile.

"There, now he can't find me,"

"How'd you do it?" Bella asked.

"Deleted my account. I recommend you all do the same."

"I do hope you all learned a lesson from this," Esme said, smiling.

"We sure did," Edward said, pressing "Confirm," on his phone.

"All gone," Bella announced.

"Good. Now, anyone want to hunt?" Carlisle asked opening the door.

"Fine by me," Seth spoke up.

"Let's go," Renesmee said, taking Jakes hand.

But before they could leave, Emmett came bounding downstairs.

"Anyone want a Tumblr?"

Noone responded. Instead they all ran as fast as they could, deep into the forest. Completely forgetting about Alice and Jasper who were probably in a police station.

Nothing would happen to them, right?...?

A/N How'd you like this story? I truly hope you enjoyed it! Heartbreak And Revenge is almost done too. But a new story is on its way!

[[RoseNEmmettForever-


	3. Chapter 3 Alice outtake

Twitter adventures outtake

A/N So, this is an outtake of Alice's POV on she felt about the whole Boots incident mentioned in Chapter 2. Enjoy! Heartbreak and Revenge will be up tonight! Enjoy this one!

DisClaimer: I still sadly don't own Twilight. I do however own the plot… and Rosie-Buttercup. Hehehe

(Alice POV)

There we were, shopping for shoes at a mini mall. I was urging Jazzy to hurry up. I had just spotted an amazing pair of Cowgirl boots. I wanted them so, so bad.

As I waited for him to finish trying on some pants I wanted to get him, I saw a girl about essie's age… well not two years old, but you know what I mean. She looked to be about 16.

Anyways, she had just spotted the same pair of boots I wanted.

They were the last pair the mall had before they went out of stock. What was I supposed to do? Just sit there and watch her take them?

No way Jose. I was getting those boots one way or another.

Jasper came out of the dressing room looking hot as ever.

Note to self: Jazzybear looks great in blue jeans. Must get them for him more often.

She was just about to grab them when I shot out of my seat and was in front of her in seconds.

She jumpd, startled.

"H-h-how did you get here… so fast?"

"Darlin' what have I told you about scarin' little girls"" Jasper said coming up behind me.

I smiled sweetly at him. That was not what he meant at all. What he really meant was, "Darlin', what have I told you about using your inhumanly fast speed in public?"

Of course I had to go along with his boring human charade.

"I'm sorry, Jazz, but I saw the boots first! I. Want. Them!"

"Well, my Momma promised she would get them for my birthday," The girl said, almost in tears.

If it weren't for the fact that she was about to get the boots I wanted; I would have told her she was a great actress.

But she was getting, or trying to get the boots I wanted. So I didn't complement her.

"How about you both talk this over? I don't want your Momma to be upset with Alice," Jasper said, using his gift to calm her.

"Fine. I think I deserve them 'Cause' its my 16th birthday. And my Daddy promised me a special ride just him and me in the tractor around the ranch he named after me!"

I tried very hard to hold in the giggles that were about to erupt from my small frame.

"And what did your Daddy name the ranch?" Jasper asked.

"He named it after me. Rosie's Buttercup Crops,"

"Then wouldn't it be fields? You don't name a ranch that," I said acting like a total smart ass.

"Ali, Darlin' be polite," Jasper said quietly.

"I don't care. He still promised me a ride. I want those boots," she said, acting like a spoiled brat.

Another note to self: Ask Jazzybear if I come off sounding like a spoiled brat.

"Well, Alice, what's your excuse for wantin' these boots?" Jazzy asked.

This is when I so wished I could read this girl's mind. Where was my mind-snooping brother when I needed him?

"I want these boots because Rosalie said she wanted them so she could dress up for Emmett. Is that too much to ask? They're getting married in 6 months. She just wanted to wear them," I said, pretending to start crying.

I saw the look of shock that crossed the country girl's face.

"Oh, goodness. You can have the boots. I'm so sorry. I wouldn't of faught you for them if I knew they were for a weddin'."

"Ha ha ha." I laughed in my head.

"Thank you," I said, wiping fake tears away.

The girl walked away after a quick, "Hope you have a good time at the weddin'."

I smiled sweetly at her, and picked the boots up off the shelf.

"Lets go home, sweetie." Jazzy said taking my hand.

As we paid for the boots, and Jazzy's new jeans, I saw a heavy-set woman running in our direction. I could tell that she was Rosie-Buttercup's Mom.

"Uh … oh," Jazzy said under his breath.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing the boots and his stuff off the counter.

I forgot if we paid the boots or not… did we?... No time to ask. We had to run!

We were halfway back to my beloved yellow Porsche when two security guards stopped us.

"Oh, shoot," I said, scared now. All we needed now was for Jazzy and I to be arrested.

Well if we were, I knew for a fact Carlisle and Esme dropped through here to catch the plane that left for Seattle… Maybe just maybe they were here by now?

A look into the future made my unbeating heart sink to the pit of my stomach. They were already at home.

"Stop right there, Mam!" a guy screamed.

"What?"" I asked playing the innocent game I always played so well.

The cashere says you ran off without paying these boots. I'm afraid that you might have to go to the police station."

"But why? It was just a mistake."

"From the looks of it, you wanted to run away with them. Is there a reason for it?"

"I… I am so sorry. I thought I paid for them… I can't believe I did this… can I just pay for them, and be on my little 'ol' way?"

"I'm afraid not. Is he with you?" the officer asked pointing to my Jazzy.

"Yes, he's my Mate… 'er' husband." I said hoping to the Lord above he didn't hear the Mate part.

"Well, I'm afraid you're coming too, son. We have to take you in for attempted theft. And you for questioning. Understood?"

Jazz shot me an irritated glance before he nodded his response.

A few minutes later, the police came and put us in hand cuffs.

I couldn't believe this. I'm pretty sure Carlisle would definitely add this to the album he had in his office dedicated to all our police related incidents.

Rosalie and Emmett took up half of that album, with only a few pictures of me and Jazzy. Bella hadn't made it in there yet.

Third note to self: Make sure Bella breaks a law before her 150th birthday.

That also reminded me about the 13 pictures Edward had gotten over the years... hmm, I guess we're almost at a tie in most crime related incidents we've had.

The reporter came over then to interview me.

"And we're here, in front of a mini mall in Texas. We're standing with Alice Cullen..."

"That's Alice Hale to you!" I corrected.

"Sorry, Alice Hale, and her husband Jasper Hale. "And why were you arrested?" the reporter asked.

"Just because I tried on a pair of Cowgirl boots. And forgot to put them Back!"

I said angrily.

"Is that true?" the reporter asked someone who appeared to be the manager.

"Not exactly…"

The two walked away, so they could talk privately.

Two police officers lead us away into a squad car. I really, really hoped that Carlisle, or even a wolf would see this and want to help!

Why wouldn't they want to?

Don't they love me?

I think they do.

When we arrived at the police station, I saw another reporter waiting.

"Do we have to get interviewed again?" I asked.

"No, now hurry up. The Chief is waitin' to talk to y'all"

I turned to Jazzy with a sad, apologetic look. But he turned his head angrily away from me.

So it was going to be one of those days. Fine. Okay.

We were lead into a small room with three chairs and a table.

Jasper sat as far away from me as he could.

We waited a good three minutes before a tall, fat guy came in.

Leave it to Texas to get beer-bellied cops. Well, who was I to be talking? My family was full of those.

Forgive me, Texas.

"So I hear you two young lovebirds are here for boot theft, correct?"

"Yes," I said in a tiny voice.

"Why did you want to steal them? And why did he volunteer to go along with you?"

"I didn't volunteer. Officer, she's a shopaholic. She never stops. So it was no surprise to me, that just as we were about to leave here to go back home to Forks that suddenly she wanted to go to a nearby Mini mall to bye something. I never knew that she would steal anything," Jazzy said, trying hard not to get too angry.

"So you didn't know squat about this?" the officer asked.

"I knew nothing." Jasper said his middle finger twitched eager to point at someone, me perhaps.

"Well, if that's what you say, and you're telling the truth. Then sir you are free to go." The officer went over and released Jazzy.

"Would you like to wait for her out there?"

"She's getting off scot free?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Look, I looked through your family records. She's the adoptive daughter of a well-known surgeon all over the U.S. I wouldn't want to create any scandal for Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm pretty sure he'd have your head if he knew that his son[in-law put his little girl in danger. SO I'm lettin' y'all off with a warning. And Miss? You can have those boots for free." He said grinning at me.

My unbeating heart did a huge leap back into my chest.

Oh yes, I so loved Beer-bellied cops now!

We were released a few minutes later. The officer wanted Carlisle's autograph. Apparently he'd saved his wife's heart, and life.

As we walked back to the store to pick up my Porsche, I couldn't remember a day Jazzy had ever gotten mad at me.

I turned to him, again. This time he didn't turn away.

"Alice, you're forgiven, but I swear, one ore slip-up, and I will ignore you for a good three centuries." I knew he was serious. I vowed to be more careful from now on.

I couldn't say the same for Emmett and Rose though.

Oh, well. Back to Forks I go!

A/N SO, what did you all think?

I decided that after Heartbreak and Revenge there will be a sequel called Love and Family. Also a new story called I'm In Love With A Doctor. Look out for those, thanks!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


End file.
